<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thinking Back by S__P__Y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058271">Thinking Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S__P__Y/pseuds/S__P__Y'>S__P__Y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards (Tales of Arcadia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Old Husbands, Spoilers, WIZARDS SPOILERS LOOK OUT, another little something i wrote late at night, working title! :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S__P__Y/pseuds/S__P__Y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin in his final moments reminisces on the good times had between him and Arthur.</p><p>SPOILERS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Pendragon/Merlin (Wizards)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thinking Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, this was a little writing doodle I threw on docs late at night. This will apparently be a trend with me.<br/>I hope you enjoy this, I don't usually write sad stuff, I'm really sorry!! The sad stuff is only a little... I'm sorry about the unhappy ending seriously I wasn't sad or anything I'm not sure why I wrote the sad parts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before him, the knight clad in green brandished Excalibur, and in a swift lunge, the blade plunged into Merlin’s flesh. The wizard couldn't decide what to feel, what he should be thinking as his secret lover twisted the sword further in his abdomen. What he felt was pain, searing agonizing pain that rippled throughout his body. But what he thought was something completely different.</p><p> </p><p>He thought of a time him and Arthur spent together, of a day when Merlin found himself in the throne room, alone with the king.</p><p>-</p><p>‘<em>“My king,”</em> Merlin said through clenched teeth,<em> “Restrain yourself. Anyone could walk through those doors and see us. If you harbor a single shred of decency, you’d take me someplace private.”</em></p><p>Arthur seemed to chuckle, the digits of his hand caressing Merlin’s cheek,<em> “I’m almost tempted to let them see, but I refuse to let another gaze upon your beauty.”</em></p><p><em>“You big sap,”</em> said the wizard, who rolled his eyes,<em> “Come on, spit it out. You’re never this mushy unless you want something. Tell me what it is so we can get this suffering over with.”</em></p><p><em>“Suffering?”</em> Arthur gasped dramatically, <em>“A pity. And here I was thinking you were enjoying this flattery.” </em>he sighed in mock defeat, but soon found himself grinning,<em> “I only wish to bask in your presence, oh fairest one…”</em></p><p>Merlin quirked an incredulous brow.</p><p>
  <em>“...And plea that you spend this night with me?”</em>
</p><p>Instinctively, Merlin shook his head. He pressed a hand against Arthur’s chest, - who had him loosely pinned against his throne - warning him to let Merlin out.</p><p><em>“Arthur, I have told you countless times again, it is too risky. I do not want someone waltzing into the king's chambers, only to find he’s been dilly-dallying with the local wizard! It just won’t do!”</em> his frown deepened at the sight of Arthur’s pout,<em> “And don’t ‘But Merlin’ me! I’ve had enough of your teasing.”</em></p><p>Arthur shamefully stepped aside, allowing an already annoyed Merlin to leave.</p><p><em>“What can I do to make you stay?”</em> said Arthur.</p><p>Merlin stopped in his tracks and sighed wearily. With his back turned, he weighed his options. If Arthur ensured no one was allowed in while they slept, perhaps Merlin would stay. No, it’s still too much of a risk. Morgana could worry about his sudden absence and come looking - but then again, why would she? Merlin disappears for days on end and she never seems to mind. What about Hisirdoux? Merlin almost laughed at that sentiment. There was no way Douxie would do such a thing. He has to stay at the study and keep things in order. Or at least, that’s what Merlin advised him to do.</p><p><em>“Nothing, Arthur,”</em> Merlin muttered. He turned to face his king, and with another dramatic roll of his eyes, he returned to his place by Arthur’s side.</p><p>The king purred, wrapping his arms snug around Merlin’s waist. With a swift tug, the spell caster was flush against the king, the wizard in question growling flustered curses under his breath. Arthur leaned in, his beard brushing against Merlin’s ear.<br/>
<em>“I’ll take good care of you tonight, my heart's king.”</em> Arthur hushed.</p><p><em>“Ah ah ah,”</em> tutted Merlin, putting a finger to Arthur’s lips, <em>“I intend to get a full night's rest. No shenanigans.”</em></p><p>A satisfied smile played on Merlin’s mouth. He threw a glance over his shoulder at the gawking king behind him, before he continued his slow stride to the others quarters. Actually, the wizard was quite tired. He had spent the whole day working with Morgana and fortifying the kingdom. Brewing potions, creating spells, harnessing magic in new ways. His bones ached, and the moon was rising. Plus, he hadn’t had a proper nights rest in a millennium, and the idea of a comfy bed and his beloved next to him sounded like heaven above.</p><p><em>“A night's rest it is then,”</em> said Arthur.</p><p>The king followed the spell caster eagerly, peppering kisses upon his neck and laughing when Merlin swatted him away. Once they were under the sheets of the king's cushioned bed, the wizard was out like a light. Smirking, Arthur pulled the snoring figure close to him. Merlin mumbled under his breath, immediately leeching the warmth from his king. Arthur’s first thought was about how cold Merlin’s feet were, and how he quickly regretted the proximity of the two. But once he had glanced at Merlin's peaceful expression in the moonlight, his mind was washed clean. Happily, the king closed his eyes, sighing against Merlin’s skin. What a wonderful night this was.’<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As Merlin looked upon the Green Knight for the last time, he smiled.<br/>
“A night's rest,” he said weakly, “for the both of us.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The torment is over!</p><p>I loved writing this though, as sad as it was. Now comes the question! Which ship should I write for next?<br/>More Blaaarrrgghhy? Merlin and Arthur? Idk!!</p><p>Also there will most likely be art that goes along with this at some point - or at the very least, a few doodles :) I really love to draw and the fuzzy feelings that writing this gave me has gotta be used for doodles as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>